Evil Agency
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Francine, Fern, Sue Ellen, Jenna and Muffy grow up to be singers and sign with an agency that is actually an evil agency full of demons that possess the employees. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"We'll never be competition!" wailed Muffy, "Toughie Toffee is already not competition for us, they're like way too good."

"Relax," said the leader Francine of their group, Loolah, "There will be a lot of opportunities out there for us."

"Yeah." joined in the other three members, Sue Ellen, Fern and Jenna. "You're overreacting too much."

"Well we'll see."

"Thank you, thank you." said the pop star and host of the show, Music Mania, Nigel Ratburn, "We are definitely seeing a lot of amazing performances. Please welcome next, sexy, charismatic, and powerful girl group Toughie Toffee, with their song, "We Don't Stop"!"

The fans cheered as Molly and four other girls wearing revealing black skin tight clothes walked on the stage sexily and shook their boobs and asses off on the stage, dancing the sexy choreography and singing,

"T-O-DOUBLE F AND E! T-O-DOUBLE F AND E! T-O-DOUBLE F AND E! T-O-DOUBLE F AND E!

WE DON'T STOP! WE DON'T STOP! WE DON'T STOP! WE DON'T STOP!

WE ARE TOUGHIE TOFFEE WE ARE TOUGHIE TOFFEE WE ARE TOUGHIE TOFFEE WE ARE TOUGHIE TOFFEE

YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE ARE THE GIRLS WHO SAY YES!

YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE ARE THE GIRLS WHO SAY GUESS!

GUESS WHAT?

GUESS WHY GUESS WHO?

WHOOOO-OOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO!"

The fans cheered as they finished bringing their sexy back.

"Thank you," said Nigel Ratburn, "our last performance for tonight is by cute, bubbly and jovial rookie girl group, Loolah!"

A video flashed on the screen introducing the members basically acting cute in front of the camera.

"I'm Francine, leader, main vocalist and lead rapper."

"I'm Fern, lead vocalist."

"I'm Sue Ellen, main dancer and sub vocalist."

"I'm Jenna, lead dancer and rapper."

"And I'm Muffy, the youngest and the vocalist, dancer and visual."

"Please continue to support us! We are...LOOLAH!"

The five girls came onto the stage, wearing Alice in Wonderland like pink dresses with pink Mary Janes, as well as massive pink hair bows in their hair. They sang,

"Na na na nee boo boo

Na na na nee boo boo

na ne na ne na ne na ne

We are Loolah We are Loolah

Ho ho ho ho

Ha ha ha ha

Hee hee hee hee..."

Sadly, no fans responded.

As usual, Toughie Toffee's outrageous performance won them the trophy.

"See! I told you so!" wailed Muffy.

Sadly, their entertainment agency went bankrupt and so Francine, Muffy, Jenna, Fern and Sue Ellen had to sign with another agency. It was a newly opened entertainment company, named Raindrop Entertainment.

One of the representatives, a male rabbit showed the five girls to their dormitory.

As they unpacked their stuff and settled into their room, Francine stopped and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" asked Fern.

"There's a huge stain in the ceiling."

"So there is," said Sue Ellen, "How on earth did that happen?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Jenna, lying in her bunk bed.

"Haven't heard what?" asked a confused Francine.

"There was a fire in this building 5 years ago which has damaged a lot of the property, and caused this building to become ruins, just before this was renewed a year ago."

"Stop!" wailed Muffy, covering her ears, "I'm scared!"

"Relax Muffy," said Francine, "At least we're safe, and it's not some ghost story which a naughty boy tells us."

"Yeah," said Fern, "And no offense but you're too sensitive and you take things way too seriously."

"Leave me alone," said Muffy tearing up, "I'm going to bed."

Jenna was started to get pissed off of Muffy for being so hypersensitive.

"Let's just go to sleep and forget about this." Francine suggested. "Good night girls."

"Good night."

Francine dreamed that she was in the middle of the night inside a children's playground, surrounded with nothing but playground equipment and trees. She tried to move, but was completely paralysed. She closed her eyelids, whispering to herself, "It's only a dream...it's only a dream...please get out...disappear."

But when she opened them she was still there in the playground. An old hunchbacked woman with a cane walked by across the playground. Francine tried calling out to her, "Don't go!", but no voice came out of her mouth. She tried to scream but still, no words came out of her mouth. She was unable to move or speak.

Suddenly, Francine felt cold hands grab her body and coil around her. She also saw long dark hair strands cover her face.

Francine cowered and struggled before the figure.

Before Francine could attempt another move, the figure moved down, her face revealing, covered in raw bloody wounds, as well as blood oozing out her eyes, nose and mouth. With her sharp fingernails she clawed Francine's elbows.

"You...are next..." she whispered as she dug them into Francine's skin, and sprung her face right in front of Francine's.

Francine woke up with a terrified scream. She wriggled her arms and legs to make sure it was not a dream anymore.

But the staff at Raindrop Entertainment were nice, and for three years they trained at dancing and singing. Francine actually liked them compared to her formerly grouchy bosses at her old company.

However, they managed to make a hot sexy debut with their song called "Hot Girl", under their group name "Sassy". It was a dance pop song with epicness.

After Sassy was invited by Nigel Ratburn to Music Mania, the fans finally cheered, much to their surprise, especially when Francine shook her long crazy hair back and forth and started doing her epic super fast paced rap.

The fans all thought it was awesome! Thanks to the fan votes, Sassy finally won Music Mania.

The five girls returned home, rejoicing their prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite their victory, all was not well for everyone.

One morning, it seemed to be a nightmare, but Muffy did not seem to be herself. Her face was sickeningly white, and her eyes were blood shot.

"Muffy, are you ok?" she asked.

Muffy only kept grunting, until she finally shouted.

"Today...is the time that YOU WILL ALL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Muffy screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, nails started growing and sharpening, and she pulled out of her pocket a knife, threatening Francine as she pinned her to the floor.

"EHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEE!" Muffy, now possessed screamed maniacally. "YOU WILL BE MY VICTIM!"

As she raised the knife, she felt someone push her aside.

"Stop it Muffy! What are you doing?!"

It was Sue Ellen.

"Quick Francine, run! Get help from Fern and Jenna. Call the ambulance, whilst I take care of her!"

Francine ran back to the dormitory and informed Fern and Jenna the horror.

"Quick! Call the ambulance!" cried Fern.

Jenna attempted to but it was a fail.

"Damn! The power is cut here!"

"Noo!" screamed Francine. "Now what?"

"Ask someone for a cell phone!" Fern suggested. "Or look for one!"

"You guys stay here and think." said Francine. "I'll check on Sue Ellen and Muffy."

Francine ran back to where she found Sue Ellen and Muffy, but unfortunately, Sue Ellen was possessed by a demon too.

"EHEHEHEEEEEEEEE!" the two demon turned women laughed eerily, holding up knives and aiming it towards Francine. "You will die...NOWW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Francine running away.

She went back to where Fern and Jenna were, but Fern was now possessed by a demon, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Also she held in her mouth a knife, alike Muffy and Sue Ellen who were now possessed.

"Quick! Hide!" cried Francine, taking Jenna by the hand.

They tried to find a room to hide in, but all the doors were locked.

They looked and looked until they found the dance studio. They went in, locked the door and hid behind the curtains.

Thankfully there was a cupboard behind the curtains so they could search for weapons.

"Search for any weapons." said Francine, "And don't make a sound. And don't run off."

"Ok." said Jenna.

They searched the cupboard, cowering and shivering in fear as they heard the demonic laughter of Muffy, Sue Ellen and Fern, who were banging on the door.

"We're going to get you!" they laughed demonically.

Francine and Jenna continued until they finally found a gun.

They burst out the dance studio, the three crushing in and pinning them down to the floor, but Francine picked up the gun, and shot Sue Ellen, Muffy and Fern.

Blood and brain matter sprayed everywhere.

Sooner or later, a fire broke out at the building. As they left the dance studio, leaving the three zombie like corpses behind, there was worse to come. More fires burst out as other employees, now possessed by demons crawled out and started chasing after them. Francine shot as many as she could.

They both tried to escape, but the doors were locked.

Thinking quickly, Francine picked up the gun and hit the glass window with it multiple times until it broke.

Francine and Jenna moved out just in time, as the building collapsed on all the employees, leaving a mess of debris and blood behind.

Francine and Jenna were finally out of this maniac agency, which was actually aimed to possessed people with demons.

As Francine and Jenna turned to leave, Jenna complained, "I feel weird.", as she started scratching her wrist until her wrist was dotted with blood. She began snorting until she reappeared with eyes at the back of her head, carrying a knife. Jenna had been possessed too.

Terrified, Francine shot her in the head and ran away from the horrible haunted site screaming.


End file.
